This invention relates to a duck blind adapted for mounting on the gunwales of a boat.
Duck blinds of this type have long been known and used by duck hunters and while those as presently used include such common elements as a camouflage cover, shooting ports and in some cases a station for the hunter's dog, their design features have certain limitations for the intended use and they are lacking in the capability for adjustment to accommodate a versalitity of uses and purposes that are desirable in an item of this type.